Reason
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Alasanku bermain basket... adalah kau..."


"_Alasanku bermain basket adalah... kau..."_

* * *

_**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**_

_**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Fanfic by arichu13**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Thanks for those who read it.**_

_**Author's note: **__Awal kata, mari kita teorikan dulu apa itu Aricchan ini. Aricchan adalah makhluk fangirl gagal yang merepotkan dan sangat telat. Jadi Aricchan baru memutuskan menonton KuroBas seminggu lalu. Nah, Aricchan kan baru nonton, jadi baru liat secara langsung seberapa canon kah AoKise itu. Berdasarkan episode-episode terakhir, Aricchan membuat ffic ini. Semoga suka!_

_Terima kasih yang mau baca!_

_First fic for KuroBas fandom. Hope you like!_

_Gaje, niat Canon gagal, abal, OOC, typo(s), drabble, melenceng dari tema awal, dll._

* * *

_Duk!_

Bola basket itu terpental. Gagal masuk ke dalam ring. Model dengan wajah tampan itu terdiam. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ada apa dengannya? Ia memegangi kepalanya, sedikit pusing. Tampaknya kekalahan kemarin itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Dari lima puluh kali lemparan bola, tak satu pun bola yang memasuki keranjang. Lelaki itu—Kise Ryouta—terdiam. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya.

Ia mengatur napasnya. Lelah. Ya, ia lelah. Baru kemarin ia bertarung melawan Touo—melawan Aomine Daiki—sekaligus melawan perasaan.

Meng-_copy_ Aomine Daiki. Itu yang kemarin ia lakukan. Dan hal itu—benar saja—ternyata jauh lebih susah dibandingkan yang ia kira.

Pertama, ia harus mengimbangi Aomine yang kita kenal sebagai _ace_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kedua, tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk bergerak secepat Aomine. Ketiga, dia...

...

...

... Harus membunuh perasaannya sendiri.

Kise mengambil bola basket itu lagi. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada ring basket. Sekarang ia siap melempar bola itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk terus, Kise-_kun_?"

"Wuah!" karena kaget, Kise melempar bola itu dan—ya—melenceng dari ring. "Ku—Kurokocchi?!" Kise tampak kaget melihat Kuroko di sampingnya.

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kurokocchi... sejak kapan kau ada di sini sih..."

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu, saat kau memasuki taman ini," jawab Kuroko datar. Kise kaget.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyapaku?" tanya Kise sedikit sebal.

"Tidak ingin menyapa saja, Kise-_kun_ tampak sangat depresi sih," jawab Kuroko datar. Kise menghela napas. "Kenapa, Kise-_kun_? Apa karena kau tak bisa mengalahkan Aomine-_kun_ kemarin ini?"

Kise terdiam. Ia bingung harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. "Yah..." Kise mengangkat bahu. "Bukan karena kalah juga, sih, toh dulu aku sempat kalah darimu, kan, Kurokocchi? Tapi... kali ini..." Kise menunduk. "Lebih parah karena aku harus merelakan banyak hal untuk kalah..."

"Kise-_kun_...?" Kuroko menatap bingung.

"Maaf, Kurokocchi, tapi bolehkah kau meninggalkanku sendiri untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Kise sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kuroko mengangkut mengerti. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kise sendiri.

Sementara Kise kembali mencoba memasukkan bola walau terus gagal.

_Aku harus melawan perasaanku..._

Kise melempar bola itu.

_Perasaan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada..._

Bola itu terpental dari ring, tidak masuk lagi.

_Perasaan bahwa..._

Kise mendekati bola dan mengambilnya.

_... Aku menyukai Aominecchi..._

Ia tertunduk sambil memeluk bola, menahan air matanya sambil mengenang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Demi kemenangan Kaijo, Kise Ryouta yang relevan seorang _Perfect Copier _itu mendapat tugas untuk meng-_copy_ Aomine Daiki sebisanya. Saat itu, ia harus membunuh perasaannya sendiri.

"_Di saat aku berpikir aku ingin menang, di saat itu pula aku berpikir aku tak ingin dia kalah..."_

Alasan pertama Kise menjadi bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah Aomine. Alasan Kise bermain basket awalnya adalah Aomine. Aomine Daiki. _Ace_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Bagi Kise, Aomine adalah 'cahaya'. Aomine adalah 'tujuan'. Tak terkalahkan, sulit untuk diikuti. Kise ingin bisa menjadi seperti Aomine tetapi tak ingin secepatnya bisa menjadi sepertinya. Ia ingin ada yang bisa lebih hebat dari yang lain, yang tak bisa ia _copy_.

Karena itu, Kise Ryouta selalu melihat Aomine Daiki. Hanya dia.

Karena itu, kemarin, saat bertarung dengannya, ia harus berhenti melihatnya, harus membunuh perasaannya, agar ia bisa mengimbanginya walau harus membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Kise akan mencoba men-_shoot_ bola. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mencoba men-_dribble_-nya dulu.

"Ah," entah tangannya licin atau bagaimana, bola itu lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke belakang. Bola menggelinding ke belakang dan Kise mencoba mengejarnya.

"Tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, heh?" tanya sebuah suara. Seseorang mengambil bola basket itu. Kise berdiri terdiam melihat orang itu.

"... A... Aomine... cchi...?"

"Yo, Kise!" sapa Aomine. Ia melempar bola itu. "Bagaimana rasanya kalah seperti kemarin?"

Kise terdiam. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa sekarang malah Aomine yang datang?

"Yo, Kise," Aomine melempar bola pada Kise. "Ayo main _one-on-one_ lagi seperti dulu."

_Dulu... ya..._

"... Baiklah..."

Aomine dan Kise memainkan _one-on-one_. Diawali dengan bola di Kise. Kise men-_drabble_ bola itu sambil terus menatap lurus pada mata biru Aomine. Ia mencoba melewati Aomine dengan meng-_copy_ gerakannya seperti yang ia lakukan _kemarin_.

Tapi gagal. Aomine tampak sudah mengerti. Ia mengambil bola dan men-_dribble _dengan cepat. Ia membawa bola dan men-_dunk_ bola itu. Masuk. Kise kalah.

Aomine mendarat. "Heh, kau tetap saja lemah dan tak bisa menang lawanku, ya?" Aomine tertawa mengejek. "Ayo, apa kau akan bilang 'sekali lagi' sambil menangis seperti dulu, hm?" ia menoleh dan kaget melihat Kise sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"Ki—Kise?!" Aomine berlari mendekati Kise, bingung. "Kau kenapa?!"

"Ternyata memang tak bisa!" teriak Kise.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Aku tak bisa membunuh perasaanku. Semuanya, aku tidak bisa!"

"A—apa?"

"A—aku..." Kise menunduk. "Sejak dulu... sejak pertama bertemu... aku... selalu mengagumimu."

"Ki—Kise?"

"Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain meng-_copy_, dan aku tak bisa meng-_copy_ jika aku tak ingin kau kalah. Aku... aku... sangat tak berguna..."

"Kise, hentikan..."

"Aku... aku ingin terus bersama Aominecchi seperti dulu, tidak harus menjadi musuh seperti ini, tidak harus membunuh perasaan sendiri untuk menang darimu... aku, aku—"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kise untuk menghentikan kata-katanya. Bibir Aomine mencoba menutup bibir Kise. Kise kaget setengah mati. Ciuman berlangsung beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Aomine melepaskannya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak berguna. Jangan bilang kau membunuh perasaanmu. Kau pikir siapa yang telah berjuang membunuh perasaannya, hah?!"

"Ao—Aominecchi...?"

"_Aku_ sudah sengaja membunuh perasaan _suka_ku padamu karena aku ingin _menang_! Tahu tidak?!"

"Aominecchi?" wajah Kise bersemu merah. "Su... suka...?"

"Ya, suka," Aomine melemparkan pandangannya. Kise terdiam sambil terus menatap Aomine tak percaya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Aomine menghela napas. "Makanya, jangan berkata begitu," ia menghapus air mata Kise dan memeluknya erat. "Aku juga tak tahan seperti ini, tahu," lanjutnya. "Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa dulu, di saat _kau_ dan _aku_ masih bisa bersama..."

Kise terdiam. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Air mata senang.

"Yah, aku juga ingin kembali ke masa dulu," ujar Kise sambil memeluk Aomine erat.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
